New Lovers
by Faxisthegreatest123
Summary: Fang: When long time girlfriend Lissa leaves Nick, he's left to find love again. Max: When she declines an offer to move to Italy with fiance, Sam, she's left alone and loveless. When the two meet in a bar, what will happen? rated T
1. Chapter 1

**I need some new inspiration, and I hope that this will make me want to finish some of my other stories as well. So here we go…**

**Fang's POV**

There I sat, on my bed; naked and happy. The love of my life, Lissa was scrambling to re-dress, her red hair flowing behind her tiny figure. When you picture me; muscular and tall, with a woman like Lissa; fragile and small, it's kind of ironic. But you don't choose who you love, or don't love; they choose you. At least that's what I believe.

Lissa reached for the handle to leave my apartment, and I spoke for the first time in a while.

"I'll pick you up Friday night. 7 o'clock." I marked the time and date of the rest of our lives together; so to speak. For those of you who haven't figured it out yet, keep reading. You'll figure it out.

~Later~

I sat in the restaurant, unable to stop toying with the small black box in my pocket.

Lissa entered, joy filling her emerald green eyes. It had been a while since I had seen her that happy; not since I first asked her out, 7 years earlier.

I stood up and walked around the table, pulling out her chair. She smiled, and my heart thumped painfully in my chest.

Minutes later, we ordered and waited patiently for our food, making small talk in the silence.

"So, Crystal from the modeling agency called me back today." She took her very first sip of red wine, having just turned 21. Her facial expression read that the wine was a little too sour for her liking.

I coughed deliberately, pushing her to go on.

"I got the job!" She squealed, "I'm going to Europe!"

"Great! We can go together!" I took her hands in mine.

"I don't want you to leave your life behind. It's not worth it, really, it's not. Besides, it's not like we're married; or even engaged for that matter!"

"But that can change." I placed one hand in my pocket, the other still intertwined with Lissa's.

She laughed, "The last thing I need is to be tied down to one person." She looked at me lovingly; my gut told me to prepare for what she would say next.

She continued slowly, faster with the more words she spoke, "Nick, you're a great guy, really. But if I'm going to go to Europe, _alone_," She added, "I really don't need the guilt of cheating on the love of my life back home. And believe me; no one goes to Europe just to stuff their face with foreign foods." At first I wanted to point out the fact that we eat a lot of European foods, but I was too dumbfound to speak. I finally forced myself to say something; my voice rough and hard.

"I'm glad the past 7 years have meant as much to you as they have to me." And I left. I got in my car and I drove to the one place that most people could turn to in a time of need.

The local bar.

**Max's POV**

Sitting at the local bar, I held out my hand and examined it closely. Everything was the same, except my ring finger looked strangely bare without Sam's token of love and faithfulness on it.

Sighing, I recalled our last fight. The one which ended with me shoving the engagement ring into his hand and leaving without another word.

~Flashback~

"I'm leaving for Italy tomorrow. Now are you coming with me or not?" He asked. He began to pack my stuff, anticipating my going with him.

"I can't just leave my family! Mom needs me, raising triplets with no one else's help?"

"Haven't these past 7 years meant anything to you?"

"They've meant everything to me. But I can't just leave my life behind!" I yelled.

"I'm your life, Max." He placed my hand to his lips. I abruptly pulled it away and said,

"No. My family is my life. You're just my ex-fiancé."

"Ex!?" He shouted.

"Yes, Sam. Meaning there is no more _us_." I finished packing my bags.

"You can't leave!"

"Just watch me!" I turned to leave our- I mean his- apartment. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him.

"I'd rather you stay." He whispered, coming closer for a kiss. Just as I could feel his breath on my face, I said,

"And I'd rather you let me go. Goodbye Sam." I left him standing there, starring at the engagement ring left in his hand.

~End flashback~

Now, here I am at the local bar; lonely and loveless.

While wallowing in the pity of my pathetic life, a man about my age came and sat down beside me. He was wearing a tux, his long jet black hair covering his eyes. He was extremely attractive, but why waste my time? All men were scum at the moment.

"Give me some Whiskey." I said, fed up with my life.

"Make it a double. I'm buying." The man next to me offered. His voice was smooth and deep. Normally, I would decline and say that I could take care of myself. But something about him, and the way my life had turned, made me bite my tongue.

"Thanks." I looked into his dark brown almost black eyes. They were intoxicating.

"I'll have Whiskey also. Double." He said without breaking eye contact.

As the bartender sat down our drinks, the man next to me held out his hand. I wearily took it.

"N-Fang." He grimaced slightly.

"Max." Something about his touch made me pull back suddenly. He noticed it too, because he turned back to his drink and chugged it down. I did the same.

"Two more doubles. One for Max." He pointed his thumb in my direction.

The night continued on like that, and eventually everything turned a little fuzzy.

**And scene! Review, tell me what you think! You guys are awesome!**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two, here we go. Next to update, Baby Crazy. (Again) Did you guys really think that I wouldn't continue writing ASAP after a cliffy like that? Gosh. But this is not Baby Crazy. This is New Lovers, Chapter two. Enjoy. **

**Max's POV**

I woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar room. Everything was black and gray, a total contrast from my-Sam's, apartment bedroom. My head throbbed, my body ached. But yet, I felt strangely satisfied on the inside. It was like, if I were to die right then, it would be okay. I don't plan on dying anytime soon, but still.

The other weird thing; my skin _tingled._ Not a painful tingle, no. This tingle was actually quite pleasant. I couldn't remember what went down last night, except for the fact that I was highly drunk on whiskey. This, I'm guessing, is the reason I'm in a stranger's bed. I've really screwed up, but I feel so good. Scratch that, I feel great. That's why I'm not jumping up and freaking out. Being in this bed feels right; being by this unidentified man's side feels good. (At least I hope this person is a guy…)

Speaking of the man I'm in bed with, he shifted and stirred. I thought he was going to wake up, but instead he placed a calloused hand on my waist. The spot in which his hand sat tingled and it felt right. I wanted this moment to stay just like this, forever. But of course, something had to end it.

An alarm clock blared, the beeping driving me insane. It woke the man, and he groaned. He sleepily reached for the snooze button, hitting the answering machine instead.

"3 new messages" The machine droned. And then it beeped.

"Friday, 9:47 pm,"

"Hey, bro. Nudge and I ran into Lissa on the street. She told us what happened. Nudge had to restrain me from punching her. I'm sorry, man. Call me back." The male voice sounded familiar, but I quickly dismissed it.

"Friday, 9:53 pm,"

"Nick, answer your phone!" A female voice yelled. I knew that voice. "We need to know if you're alright. We don't want you going all emo again. If you know what's good for you, you'll call me back as soon as you get this message." Beep.

"Friday, 10:05 pm,"

"Fang, this is the 3rd time we've called!" A different female voice stated. "We're going to try your cell. We're seriously worried about you. Call us back. Oh, and by the way, we're stopping by tomorrow morning around 9. Please call back. We're all worried sick. What Lissa did to you was," She was cut off by the beep.

Fang-Nick, which ever name he answers to, sat up and glanced at the clock. I instinctively looked too.

8:51 am.

Fang (I'm guessing he prefers to be called Fang…) swore under his breath and ran a hand through his hair. Quietly, he turned to me. I looked into his eyes, and found myself leaning closer. He closed the distance hesitantly. The kiss was heated and short.

When we pulled away, he spoke.

"You need to go." He pulled on a pair of boxers. I nodded, not able to find my voice. I got up, and gathered up all of my clothes. There was a shoe here, my pants there. I even found my bra in the kitchen sink. So my question is; how drunk were we?

I pulled on my shirt, just as the doorbell rang. Fang looked frantic, and cleared a space in his closet. The doorbell rang again, and he literally pushed me into the small space, closing the door slightly.

I heard him greet the guests with a 'Yo,' and they responded with concerned tones.

"I'm sorry, Nick." One female said.

"Lissa was a total slut anyways. I'm surprised she lasted for 7 years. No doubt she was cheating…" A second female added. A male shushed her, and everyone was silent. Finally, the male said,

"Who are you hiding?" Crap. Wait, how did he…?

"I'm not hiding anyone." Fang said coolly. I started to form a lie, knowing I was going to have to reveal myself sooner or later. I mean, it's not like I could just fly out of a window or something. Please.

"Dude, I smell whiskey on your breath. You went to the bar, and picked up some big breasted, dumb ass chick. Now who is she?" I crawled out of the closet, and proclaimed loudly,

"I don't know where he's hiding this big breasted, dumb ass chick, but she certainly ain't me." Fang's face was emotionless, but his eyes showed confusion.

"I'm here to pick up the rest of Lissa's stuff. She didn't want Nick here to start begging her to come back." I mentally laughed. I assumed someone like this Lissa girl would call him Nick.

"Max?" My best friend, Ella came into view.

"Ella? Iggy?" That's why their voices sounded familiar. I recognized the 2nd girl, but her name escaped me.

"Why would you be picking up Lissa's stuff? I can't stand her, so how can you?" Ella asked, tapping her foot.

"We go way back." I turned to Fang, "I didn't find anything of her's."

"You need a ride? We didn't see Lissa's car up front."

"She dropped me off. She didn't want to be late for her…"

"Saturday Manicure." Fang finished helpfully.

"Ella can drive you home. I'm Nudge, Fang's adoptive sister by the way." The 2nd girl introduced herself. She was probably tired of being quiet.

"Max," I said, sheepishly.

"Let's go, see you guys later." Ella kissed Iggy, and gave Fang a quick hug. I waved on my way out the door. Now, I answer Ella's many questions. If I know Ella, she didn't believe a word I said. Figures.

**(AN: Phew!) **

**Fang's POV**

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring, my hand on the waist of a strange and slender woman. My head hurt like hell as I sleepily tried to find the snooze button. I found the answering machine button instead. I had 3 messages, all of which I toned out. My mind was racing with what went on after the bar last night. Two words; holy crap!

I tuned back in when Nudge's voice said,

"Oh, and by the way, we're stopping by tomorrow morning around 9. Please call back. We're all worried sick. What Lissa did to you was," She was cut off, thank God. I love Nudge to death, but sometimes she just needs to shut up. I sat up, and looked at the clock. The girl, Max I think, glanced up too.

8:51 am.

I swore under my breath. The last thing I needed was my family knowing what went down last night. They would never approve of it.

I turned to Max, and her eyes immediately caught my attention. They were sparkling, the beautiful brown color inviting. She leaned in, and I hesitantly kissed her. It was heated and short; time was running out.

"You need to go." I said after the kiss ended. I found a semi clean pair of black boxers and pulled them on. She nodded her head, lost in thought by the look of it. She got up, and found her clothes spread out throughout my apartment. I laughed when she found her underwear thrown on top of my Dell Computer. I'm kind of afraid to ask how drunk we actually were.

I put on deodorant just as the doorbell rang. I frantically cleared a space in my closet that would fit Max. As the doorbell rang a second time, I pushed Max in and closed the door slightly.

I greeted my adoptive sister Nudge, my twin brother Iggy, and my sister in law Ella with a short,

"Yo,"

"I'm sorry, Nick." Ella said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Lissa was a total slut anyways. I'm surprised she lasted for 7 years. No doubt she was cheating…" Nudge added almost helpful. Iggy shushed her, placing a finger to his lips. We were all silent. Finally, he looked at me, his sightless eyes probing,

"Who are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anyone." I said coolly, although I was freaking out on the inside.

"Dude, I smell whiskey on your breath. You went to the bar, and picked up some big breasted, dumb ass chick. Now who is she?" I scowled. There was no way out of this. That, and Iggy was totally wrong about Max.

"I don't know where he's hiding this big breasted, dumb ass chick, but she certainly ain't me." Max walked out. I stayed emotionless, although I was quite confused.

"I'm here to pick up the rest of Lissa's stuff. She didn't want Nick here to start begging her to come back." I frowned. Like that would ever happen.

"Max?" Ella recognized her as she came into view.

"Ella? Iggy?" How did they know each other?

"Why would you be picking up Lissa's stuff? I can't stand her, so how can you?" Ella asked, tapping her foot.

"We go way back." She lied. She turned to me, "I didn't find anything of her's."

"You need a ride? We didn't see Lissa's car up front."

"She dropped me off. She didn't want to be late for her…"

"Saturday Manicure." I finished. No one knew Lissa like I did.

"Ella can drive you home. I'm Nudge, Fang's adoptive sister by the way." I knew she was just tired of being quiet.

"Max," She blushed, and shook Nudge's hand.

"Let's go, see you guys later." Ella kissed Iggy, and gave me a quick hug. Max waved on her way out the door. Now, I get to answer Iggy and Nudge's questions. I highly doubt they believed a word Max said.

**Chapter Two is finished. Next chapter, we find out just how much Iggy, Ella and Nudge actually believed. So, review and tell me what you think!**

**And a disclaimer for the whole story thing: I do not own anything mentioned in the content of these chapters and the chapters that follow. So there you go. **

**And finally, I do not own a bottle of whiskey, and I want you to review. It isn't that hard. Just press the green button and review if you have a fan fiction account. If not, then I guess you can't review. So, go on, do something useful to the world. (Meaning review, not recycle…)**

**Enough of my rant. **

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been a while since I've updated. But with 2 weeks off for Christmas Break, I plan to update all of my withstanding stories at least once. So there yawls (he-he funny word…) go. **

**Fang's POV (AN: It alternates, if you haven't noticed…)**

As soon as Ella and Max left, Iggy started pounding me with questions. Nudge would have joined in, but she had to excuse herself to the bathroom. Something about freshening up before a date.

"Dude, why'd you pick Max of all people up from the bar? I mean, I can see a dumb little blond, but Max?" Iggy brought me out of my thoughts.

"I didn't pick her up."

"We both know that she was not here to pick up Lissa's junk. Now I'm sorry for mistaking her as a big breasted, dumb ass chick, but you were hiding her in your room. Just give it up."

"There's nothing to give up." Iggy groaned. I was sticking to the lie that made me look like less of a douche bag. "I went to the bar, and came home _alone_,"

"So where does Max fit in?" He folded his hands over his chest.

"She knocked on my door before you guys came in. God, you have me talking uncharacteristically with your pointless questions!" I stood up, exasperated.

"Iggy, go make some coffee. I'll talk to Fang." Nudge emerged from the bathroom. Iggy nodded, probably grateful to be away from my stubborn attitude. And man, was I stubborn.

"I suppose you're going to ask me pointless questions, right?"

"Nope, just sit down." She waited, "Iggy had no right to act like that. We both know you're telling the truth. It's just going to be hard to convince Igs." She looked into my eyes, searching them.

"Thanks, Nudge." She pulled me into a hug, and I tried my hardest not to stiffen before hugging back. Such a sweet moment, killed by Iggy shouting,

"Dude, it smells like girl in here!" He quickly added, "Drunk, girl!" which earned a laugh from Nudge and a guilty grin from me. God!

**Max's POV**

Much to my surprise, the first half of the car ride was silent. Ella first opened her mouth to ask,

"So where's your car?"

"At the bar," I had no clue where she was going with this.

"What were you doing there?"

"God, why do you care?" I paused, "Can we stop the rhyming crap?"

Ella continued on as if I hadn't said anything at all, "I know what happened with Sam."

"So you know why my last 7 years have been a waste." My voice was more bitter than I intended. (Which was perfectly fine by me.)

"He called to see if you were staying with us, Max," Then she added suddenly, "I know you got drunk and slept with Fang last night. Just give it up."

"I got drunk, but I called a cab and I stayed with my mom."

"So, you're saying that you and Lissa _are _really close. How long have you known each other?"

"Longer than I've known you." I answered lamely. I wasn't giving up without a fight.

"Uh-huh," We pulled into the bar's parking lot.

"Thanks,"

"Max, I just don't want you to get hurt. Why won't you just tell me the truth?" She pleaded.

"I've already been hurt enough, thank you very much. And I'm telling the truth. Believe what you want, but Fang and I did not sleep together last night!" I slammed the car door shut. She shook her head as she left the parking lot, and I placed my head on the roof of my car. What have I done?

**3****rd**** person POV**

"Bye, Fang. Take care." Ella said as she left again, this time with Iggy and Nudge. Iggy just shook his head, and Nudge stayed quiet. Not one of the three made a sound on their way downstairs from Fang's little apartment complex. But as soon as they were safely on the road, Iggy spoke his mind.

"He's lying about Max. We all know he is."

"Max isn't giving up either. I really wish we knew what went down last night." Ella added.

"Well," Nudge began, and the two braced themselves.

"It's obvious what happened. Fang came in and sat down next to Max. He saw how miserable she was, and paid for all of her doubles of whiskey. Soon, they were both totally wasted. An upbeat song started to play, and the two hit the dance floor. Max didn't push him away when he started to get friendly, and soon they were making out. A few songs later, they took a cab back to Fang's place." She paused to take a breath. (Finally)

"So they're frenching up the stairs, and as soon as they get in the apartment, clothes start to fall off. In the morning, Fang, being Fang, hits the answering machine instead of the snooze. So they have like, 10 or so minutes to get ready, and Max has to hide in the closet and think of a plausible lie." She let out a huge breath and smiled brightly.

"God Nudge, that was a lot, even for you!" Iggy shouted, as Ella said,

"That was _obvious_?"

"Yeah, it was obvious; if you had an inside source." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"J.J's big brother C.J is a bartender." Ella stated. She and J.J were really good friends way back when.

"But what about the stuff after they leave the bar? He didn't follow them, did he?" Iggy was the only really confused one.

"No, that was just common sense, dear." Ella patted him on the arm.

"And right now, Max and Fang are both denying the fact that they really like each other. That, and the truth of the matter."

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"We make them how much they really care about each other."

"By…" Poor confused Iggy said.

"Making them jealous. If you'll excuse me, I have a few people to call." Nudge flipped out her phone. She called two numbers.

Brigid Dwyer and Dylan Mackey. Things were going to get interesting.

**Dang! That was a lot of typing! **

**I decided to put Brigid and Dylan in here just to speed things up a little. And don't ask why I choose the last name Mackey for Dylan. It just sounded like it fit. **

**Anyways, review! Aspiring writers can always use a little feedback. So go on, tell me what you thought. And in the mean time, **

**Peace, Merry Christmas, and review, **

**~Faxisthegreatest123~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! And I've brought another chapter. It's too late for Merry Christmas, so Happy New Year! (In a week!)**

**And without further ado, Chapter 4:**

**3****rd**** Person POV!**

Nudge's conversation with Dylan seemed endless. Finally, she convinced him to at least ask Max out for coffee. What was the worst she could do? Break his arm for asking? End his chances of repopulating the Mackey Clan? **(AN: If you catch my drift) **Nothing too serious.

"Nudge, I don't get it. Why are you doing this to/for Max? You don't even know her." Ella said, looking in the rearview mirror.

"I care deeply about Fang's happiness. Max makes Fang happy."

"Oh, so calling Fang's once best friend to ask Max out is just part of the perk of making Fang happy?" Iggy turned to stare in Nudge's general direction.

"It just so happened to work out that way. Dylan is a delivery boy for the pizza place down the street, and Max is always ordering from there. Dylan's been admiring her for a while."

"Max never was a great cook," Ella agreed, as Iggy said,

"This is not a good idea."

"Hush up you two. I'm about to call Brigid."

**Max's POV**

As soon as I got to Mom's house, I was bombarded by three 7 year olds with unlimited amounts of energy.

"Max! We haven't seen you in forever!" Sweet little Angel shouted; her arms wrapped around me.

"What are you doing here?" Austin A.K.A "The Gasman" looked up at me with his beautiful blue eyes. I was so tired, so confused, so overcome with reality that my own eyes welled up with tears, and Ari ran to get mom.

"Angel, run my things up to your room. Please." She nodded ruefully and picked up my not so heavy suitcase.

"Are, are you staying with us?" The Gasman asked as I sat down on the couch.

"Looks like it." I smiled as he curled up into my lap.

"We really missed you, Max."

"I know. I haven't been around much, have I?" He shook his head, and I felt new tears start to form. I actually considered giving up my family to go with Sam. What a mistake that would have been.

"Max?" Mom's voice rang from the kitchen entrance. She had a genuine surprised look on her face, which turned to confusion as she saw my brown eyes that glinted with water.

She barely got out a, "What's wrong?", before I let the dam break; figuratively speaking of course.

Marian Janssen was never good at calming people down, so the best that she could do was sit next to me and rub my back and shoulders until I could produce coherent words. When that time came, I spilled what had happened with Sam, going to the bar. I waited until it was just mom and I to mention sleeping with Fang.

"Fang, you mean Nick? As in Iggy's brother?"

"Yeah…"

"I think Jeb married their mother. I hear they adopted a little foreign girl." Jeb; the creep who left mom alone to take care of the triplets he helped create. I was so glad that he wasn't my father; may my actual father rest in peace.

"Mudge, Fudge… what was her name?" Mom was deep in thought.

"Nudge, mom. Her name is Nudge."

"Oh! I knew I was close." She smiled and the phone rang.

Mom got up to get it, and I placed my feet on the coffee table.

"She's right here." I heard mom say, followed by, "Max, feet off the coffee table. Oh, and phone call for you. A Dylan Mackey?" It was more of a question than a statement.

I scowled and got up.

"Max Ride speaking."

"Hey, it's Dylan Mackey. I delivered pizza to your house, on occasions." He stuttered, and I quickly wondered what he could possibly want.

"Ok…"

"I've, um, liked you for a while. I was wondering if, you'd maybe like to, grab some, um, some coffee, sometime." He tripped over his words, and I could picture him sweating over the other end of the phone.

I was about to decline the offer, but bit my tongue. One coffee date couldn't hurt. It's not like we were going to a bar. I mean, we all know how disastrous that was. See, now look at me. My brain is wired to automatically think of either Sam or Fang.

"Ok, yeah. Tomorrow night, 6 o'clock. Coffee. With you. I'm going to go now." I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I said goodbye. I sounded like I didn't have a clue what I was doing. But quite frankly, I'm not sure if I did.

**More 3****rd**** Person POV!**

As Ella pulled into the driveway, Nudge shouted thoughtlessly,

"Yes! My work is done! Brigid is going to call Fang; Dylan is going to call Max. It's going to be complete chaos!" She got out of the car and did a little dance.

Ella whispered to Iggy, "Sometimes I wonder about her."

"Don't we all?" He replied and opened his car door.

**Fang's POV**

I felt so drained after they left. Who knew life could be so hard? Then again, who knew that Max could… stop. I cannot rot my brain thinking about Max. We were drunk, we had sex, and we went our separate ways. But why was it that I couldn't cover the memory of Max with a memory of Lissa? Every time I tried to recall her, Max would come up again. She was like a never ending dream, nightmare. Whatever. I just needed something to take my mind off the two of them.

Like magic, my phone rang at that moment. I picked it up tentatively, afraid of whom it might be.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Fang. It's Brigid Dwyer. Do you have a minute to talk?"

"Yes."

"Well, for starters, I'm a friend of Nudge's."

"Ok…"

"Well, Nudge was telling me about you, and I was wondering if you would like to go out for some dinner tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?" _Find someone new to take your mind off of Max and Lissa. _

"Sounds great."

"Cool. 6:15 at someplace casual? I have to go right from work so…"

"Like fast food? Like, McDonalds?" I almost slapped myself. She would never agree to going to,

"It's set. I'll see you tomorrow at 6:15."

As we hung up, I smiled to myself. Finally someone to take my mind off of Lissa and Max. Finally.

**Whew. That was a lot of typing. But there you go. Chapter 4. **

**I'm tired, so I bid you ado for now,**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another update! Yeah! Anyways, New Years Eve is just 2 days away, so that's something to look forward to, right? Sorry, I'm like really bored. So, I guess I'll get on with chapter 5… enjoy!**

**Fang's POV!**

The night was cool for Arizona, and I was sitting in the comfort of my car, waiting for Brigid to show; or not. I almost cancelled earlier, and now I almost wanted to be stood up. Don't ask why, because I have no clue why I would be so nervous. Yes, me, nervous. Truthfully, she wasn't _that _pretty. (I looked her up online. She's a petite scientist with unnatural red hair.) So there was really no reason to feel this way, right?

Ugh. My body was filled with tension and anticipation until I saw the blue Chevy pull up in the spot next to me. A petite red head wearing a lab coat stepped out at the same time I did. Her hazel **(AN: Just a guess)** eyes flickered with curiosity as I held open the door for her. As she slid through, I quietly introduced myself.

"Fang; your…" I struggled to find the word,

"Date?" She finished, looking up at me. I had to be a good 9 inches taller than her.

I nodded vigorously and stepped into line. We made small talk until our small order came. That's right, small. I didn't really trust myself to keep down a normal amount of food.

I found a booth quickly, avoiding the tables with 2 chairs facing each other. She respectfully choose the seat across the table instead of the seat next to me. Smart girl.

"So," I picked up a French fry, "What exactly do you do for a living?" I already knew what she was going to say, but why freak her out by not asking before launching into a discussion about it?

"I'm a scientist." I tried to look like I didn't already know that.

"You look a little young to be a scientist." She hesitated, and I tensed. Was that the wrong thing to ask?

"I whizzed past grade school and into college. Now here I am; a 21 year old scientist." **(AN: I know she's supposed to be like, 28 when he's 21, but I didn't want her to look like the creeper she is…)**

"Interesting." Our night went on like that, small talk and what not. Around 7, we were both ready to go and said our goodbyes. No kiss, just a friendly handshake. She was intriguing, and incredibly intelligent. But there was something that she seemed to lack. I couldn't put my finger on it though.

As I pulled out of the parking lot, I decided that she lacked passion. No passion showed in her eyes, although they were a beautiful hazel color. Kind of like my mom, Anne's.** (AN: Just another guess.)**

My original plan was to go home and sleep off the not so great date, but I changed my mind when I passed the local park. It was a beautiful night, and I had nothing better to do. So I parked, and sat down on a nearby bench. The breeze was light, and a familiar scent was blown my way. It smelled natural, with a hint of coffee. My thoughts shifted as I looked to my left and saw none other than Max, sitting _right next to me_. My breath caught in my throat, and my only thought was,

"She looks so beautiful,"

**Max's POV**

My pulse raced as I ran from the coffee shop to the park. That's right, ran. My night was less than spectacular, hence the running.

_~Flashback~_

_At 6 sharp, the bell perched on top of the coffee shop door rang, and a man about my age stepped in. He had blonde hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He saw me, and his face lit up. His name rang in my ears, "Dylan," _

_ He was much cuter than I remembered, you know with the cheesy hat and a pizza in his hands. Yeah, I was usually too focused on the pizza to notice the man holding it. Pathetic, I know. _

_ The waiter came around, and we placed our orders. Both coffee; cream, no sugar. Coincidence, you would think so…_

_ We made small talk; he complimented my plain black jeans and vibrant red shirt._

_ "Red's your color, Max," He had this dreamy look in his eyes, and heat rose to my cheeks. _

_ "Thanks," I looked down at my hands; my bare ring finger. I must have shivered because Dylan quickly asked, _

_ "Are you cold?" I shook my head, but he came around and wrapped his leather jacket around my shoulders. The jacket smelled of him; earthy with a touch of cologne. _

_ "Thanks, again," I whispered as the waiter placed our orders on the table. Our night went on pretty well, talking and sipping. But then, Rihanna came on the radio. _

Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music

It's getting late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving - shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate - who knew  
That you'd be up in here looking like you do  
You're making staying over here impossible

_I shuddered; the memory of that night at the bar became so clear in my mind._

"_Max, are you ok?"Dylan's voice rang with concern. I looked into his eyes, my own eyes pleading for him to understand. But there was only one person that would get the message. _

"_I have to go." I took off his jacket, followed by my stupid heels. _

"_What? Why?" His face was a perfect picture of confusion._

"_I just have to go. I'm sorry." I took off toward the door, only to turn around. I jogged back to our table, slapped a 5 dollar bill down, and left again. _

_I had no clue where I was running; I just had to escape the memory of that night. I stopped running when I reached a park bench._

_~End Flashback~_

The breeze was light and soothing, and I started to feel better. But of course, my heart picked up speed as the breeze blew a sensational scent toward me. It smelled natural and earthy, with a weird touch of cinnamon. As soon as I looked toward the smell, to the right, my head started to spin. Next to me sat none other than Fang. Things got a little more interesting after that.

**Why is it that I always have Max have the flashbacks? Hmmm… any-who, chapter 5 is done, and I have more updating to do. Until the next chapter, **

**Peace, Happy New Year (in two days) and review!**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! And yes, I have another chapter! Enjoy… (Or else, he he)**

**Max's POV!**

Our faces both showed shock as we starred at each other in astonishment. Neither of us budged an inch for several seconds. I couldn't wrap my head around the coincidence at hand. Obviously, he couldn't either.

Eventually, the wind picked up again and snapped us both out of our trances. He coughed in a fake manner, and my face reddened.

"So…" I wanted to say 'what a coincidence', but what if it hadn't been?

"Yeah." He sighed

"You, you didn't…" I couldn't finish my statement. It was stupid. Of course he didn't follow me.

"What? No. Did you?"

"No!" I clenched my fists. "This is stupid. It's a coincidence. That's all."

"Agreed." But, it was still really weird. Silence fell over us; comfortable yet still awkward. Weird summed the whole situation up pretty well.

"You, you couldn't have followed me. I ran a mile from the coffee shop. There was no one behind me." I tried to make sense of the 'coincidence'. I had to reassure myself that I hadn't been followed.

"Coffee shop?" I somehow knew that he meant 'what were you doing there?' instead of 'what coffee shop?' He just seemed to know that much already.

"I was on a date." Again my face reddened. Why was I embarrassed?

"End badly?"

"Ye- wait, why?"

"Running a mile to the park after an excellent date doesn't make much sense." He had me there.

"Oh, and you're the dating expert!"

"Yep. Had a little experience tonight." He made it sound so dirty. My stomach twisted. His face flushed.

"I didn't mean it that way. I went on a date. _Nothing_ happened." I must have unknowingly held my breath momentarily, because I let it out as he emphasized 'nothing'.

"Oh, you didn't like her much?" Much meaning enough to sleep with her on the first date.

"Brigid was sweet. She just lacked… passion."

"Brigid; where have I heard that name?"

"She's a scientist. A young one." He said, what he thought was helpfully.

"Not ringing a bell."

He changed the subject, "Who was your date?" It was a light question, his voice was unnaturally low.

"Dylan Mackey. Why?" His fists clenched and his eyes flared with anger for a fleeting second.

"No reason." More silence. There was something he wasn't saying; something that made him uncomfortable. But I was in no position to ask something so personal. Maybe if we were friends…

As if reading my mind, he extended his hand and asked, "Listen Max, can we just forget the past? Start over as friends?"

"Sure." I warily accepted his hand, a shockwave going through my body as we touched. Instinctively, we both looked at our now interlocked fingers. Slowly, he looked up. I did too. I almost wish I hadn't. Almost.

As soon as our eyes met, the rest of the world melted into the background. His lips were suddenly on mine. They were hot and soft against mine as he slid his hands around my waist, pulling my closer. My hands were lost in his lush hair, and I had no intension of pulling away.

But alas, when our hot kiss ended, we were both breathing raggedly. He couldn't get enough of me; he kissed my neck, back up to my lips. I moaned in delight as he lightly bit my lower lip. I ended up in his lap, pushing us farther and farther backwards. I wanted to get closer, but couldn't. I don't think a paper could have fit between our bodies, but he was still too far away.

In an attempt to get even more impossibly close, I forced him backwards yet again. Too bad there wasn't any bench left underneath him. He fell off the edge, my body spewed pathetically across his chest. We shifted to where we were laying on our sides, facing each other.

Laughter filled the air as we realized how strange this whole situation was. But the laughter died as quickly as it started. Looking into his eyes now, there were little flecks of gold mixed in with the dark brown. Very cute.

My heart raced as he slowly came closer… only for each of us to be yanked up from the ground and marched in separate directions. The people who pulled us up were Ella and Iggy after seeing us during a 'romantic stroll in the park' *gag*. They forcefully took us each in the direction of Fang's car without a word.

My face was extremely hot and even Fang had a small blush on his cheeks as Ella drove to my place.

When I opened my car door from the backseat, I mumbled a goodbye and a thank-you before scurrying out. I turned toward Mom's front door, and Fang rolled down his window.

"We still starting over. Just friends?" He yelled. Without turning back, I shouted,

"Just friends." and added "nothing more, nothing less," sarcastically under my breath.

**3****rd**** person POV!**

On that beautiful Arizona night, Iggy and Ella took a small walk in the park after eating out. Breezy nights always made saying things easier. And Ella needed all of the help she could get to drop the bomb about being pregnant. She couldn't hold it off any longer. Her husband would surely notice the slight baby bump beginning to form. Of course he couldn't _see _the bulge, but one touch of the stomach would be his way of _seeing_ his wife get fatter.

Ella looked off in the distance; she set a serious tone after the laughter and love had ceased just a bit.

"Iggy," She started and gulped, "there is something I need to tell you."

"Okay, shoot."

"Iggy, I'm pr-" She was cut short when the couple making out on the bench got more intimate. The male reminded her of someone, as well as the female. She walked a few steps closer, and her suspicions were deemed correct. It was _Max _and _Fang _on the bench, and boy did they look happy to see each other!

As the two fell the short fall from the bench to the ground, Ella grabbed Iggy. They ran the distance to the two, laughing at how idiotic that little stunt was. Just as the two inched closer again, Ella grabbed Max, and Iggy grabbed Fang. They dragged them to Fang's car, and all traces of Ella and Iggy's 'romantic evening' were lost.

**Fang's POV**

The two of us just starred at each other in shock and amazement, not moving even the slightest inch for several fleeting seconds. I could not even begin to comprehend the odds of us both ending up here. And by the look on her face, I could tell she was thinking the same thing.

When the wind picked up again, it snapped us both out of our trances, so to speak. I coughed deliberately, and pick rose to Max's cheeks.

"So…" she had no way to finish her statement, but I quickly countered a

"Yeah." I wanted to address the coincidence as much as she did, but it seemed near impossible.

"You, you didn't…" her eyes couldn't meet mine, and I wasn't sure what she was trying to say.

"What? No. Did you?" Finally I got it. She was accusing me of following her. So I threw her words back in her face; as perfect as her pretty face was… I'm sorry. I'm stupid. Forget I said that.

"No!" She clenched her fists. "This is stupid. It's a coincidence. That's all." Her convincing words were not all that convincing. The odds were too strong.

"Agreed." Why lead her on? Why humor her thoughts? A silence fell over us; comfortable and slightly awkward.

"You, you couldn't have followed me. I ran a mile from the coffee shop. There was no one behind me." Even if there was someone following her, it sure as heck wasn't me.

"Coffee shop?" I asked. She didn't seem like the huge 'coffee shop' type. But it did explain the hint of coffee I smelled earlier.

She seemed to know I meant 'what were you doing there?', and she sheepishly replied,

"I was on a date." There was that blush again.

"End badly?"

"Ye- wait, why?" I silently sighed.

I silently sighed, "Running a mile to the park after an excellent date doesn't make much sense." She didn't argue. Right away, that is.

"Oh, and you're the dating expert!"

"Yep. Had a little experience tonight." I said, and almost immediately slapped myself. I sounded like a pompous jerk. Maybe I was.

My face flushed and I backpedaled, "I didn't mean it that way. I went on a date. _Nothing_ happened." I emphasized nothing and she let out the breath she had been holding.

"Oh, you didn't like her much?" Much meaning enough to sleep with her on the first date. I knew Max's game.

"Brigid was sweet. She just lacked… passion."

"Brigid; where have I heard that name?"

"She's a scientist. A young one." I added, what was supposed to be helpfully.

"Not ringing a bell."

I changed the subject, "Who was your date?" It was a light question, but my voice was dangerously low. But there was no need to be jealous! Stupid attractiveness!

"Dylan Mackey. Why?" My fists clenched. She probably saw the anger flare in my eyes for a millisecond. Dylan Mackey, the creep I once called my friend. Now he's just a creep.

"No reason." She could tell I was hiding something, but luckily she didn't ask. Silence took over, and I wondered if I should take action. I needed to tell her what a jerk Dylan was. But we weren't even friends. She wouldn't trust my word. Maybe if we could start over…

I extended my hand and said, "Listen Max, can we just forget the past? Start over as friends?"

"Sure." She warily accepted my outstretched hand. A shockwave went through my body as our skin touched. We both looked down at our now intertwined fingers. When I looked up, she did as well. Her chocolate brown eyes were just so captivating. Looking into her eyes made me feel like the world around us could be under attack, and we would be sitting here, starring until the end of time. But all good things must come to some end.

Without thinking about it, my lips were suddenly on hers. She was surprised, but she eventually lost her hands in my hair. My hands were around her waist, pulling her impossibly close.

Our kiss ended, but I couldn't get enough of her. I began to kiss down her neck, back up to her lips. She moaned as I lightly bit her lower lip. She ended up in my lap, pushing us farther and farther backwards. She wanted to get even closer, but it was definitely impossible. I don't think a paper could have fit between us, but Max still wanted to get closer. (Not that I minded.)

In an attempt to get even more impossibly close, she forced us backwards yet again. Too bad there wasn't any bench left underneath me. We fell off the edge, her body spewed pathetically across my chest. We shifted to where we were laying on our sides, facing each other.

We were suddenly laughing at how stupid this whole situation was. But the laughter died as suddenly as it started, and I found myself starring into her eyes yet again. They were hot and filled with passion. I found myself moving closer… only to be yanked up by Iggy. Ella pulled up Max and each marched us to my car.

According to Ella, we interrupted their 'romantic stroll in the park'. (Excuse me while I gag.)

Ella drove to Max's, saying that I was too emotionally corrupt to drive. (Me; too emotional?)

I had a small blush on my cheeks as she drove; Max's face was completely red.

Max mumbled a goodbye and a thank-you as she turned toward her mother's front door.

I rolled down my window and yelled, "We still starting over. Just friends?" Without turning back, she shouted,

"Just friends." As she walked away, I silently added 'nothing more, nothing less.'

**Holy crap. 2,000 words; a personal record. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, because it took a lot of work to type. Just push the green button below to thank me. **

**On a side note, did anyone realize that I used** **'**_(random typing here)_**' a lot? And I do mean a lot. **

**Any-who, **

**Review, penguins' rock, and peace to the writers and readers of Fan-Fiction,**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Another chapter! I just updated, like, 5 days ago, but whatever. The more often the better, right? Just don't get too used to it. I'll try to update at least weekly… but who knows. **

**And now, onto chapter 7!**

**3****rd**** person POV (because what's a chapter without it?)**

After a very long day of life in general, Ella and Iggy stomped into the front door of their house.

"How was your romantic stroll in the park?" Nudge asked as she came up the stairs that connected to her basement bedroom.

"Don't ask!" Ella yelled dramatically, followed by, "I'm taking a shower."

After Nudge heard the shower turn on, she knew it was safe to talk.

"Did it really go that bad?"

"I don't know." Iggy answered truthfully, "We were talking and laughing when she suddenly got quiet."

"And…"

"She said, 'Iggy darling, I'm-' and started running. She said Max and Fang were getting really intimate on the ground by a bench. Ella and I had to physically pull them apart."

"Intimate as in clothes were coming off, or they were lost in each other?"

"Let's just say that maybe a minute later, clothes would have started to fly."

"Oh." She took a breath, "Well why would you pull them off each other then? Don't you want Fang to be happy?"

"Did you not hear me? They were about have sex in a public park!"

"You guys over reacted! Do you know how happy Max makes him?" There was an awkward pause.

"What do you think Ella was going to say?" Nudge asked suddenly.

"Um," He began, but was cut off by Ella screaming in rage. There was a soft thud, followed by crying.

"Ella," Iggy called.

"I'm okay!" She sobbed. Moments later, she came out in nothing but a bra, underwear, and a poor excuse of a shirt. "It doesn't fit." She sniffled.

"It's okay." Iggy placed his hand on her shoulder. "Is that my shirt?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded sadly.

"It used to fit." He said, which made Nudge scoff,

"Barely," Ella glared through her tears, which really ruined the whole effect.

"What happened?" He asked quietly.

"What happened? What happened? You got me pregnant! That's what happened!" Ella shouted in her husband's face before storming off. He went to calm her as Nudge said,

"I guess we know what she was going to tell you!"

**Fang's POV (AN: I'm skipping around a little…) **

It's been 4 months since that whole 'just friends' thing. Things were… better between Max and me. We can talk without any awkward pauses, I know almost everything about her, and we haven't lost control of ourselves. Yet.

Life was normal again, until the day I got a call from Max's mom. Everything went downhill from there.

_~Flashback~ _

**(AN: Yes! Finally a flashback in Fang's POV!!)**

_ I fell asleep on my couch while watching Animal Planet. They were talking about how it's possible to combine human DNA with animal DNA. Whatever._

_ Anyways, I fell asleep, only to be woken up by my phone ringing. Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes and checked the time. _

_ 12: 19 on a Friday afternoon. Lovely. _

_ I fumbled to find the phone, answering with a simple, _

_ "Yeah?" The other person slurred a few key words, and I was out the door before they had a chance to say goodbye. _

_~End flashback~_

**Max's POV**

In 4 months, nothing odd happened. And then Sam had to come back from Italy and ruin it all.

I came home from work early on Friday, only to find my mom downing a full glass of Chardonnay in the kitchen. Her eyes were fixed on a calendar in front of her.

"Mom?" I came into the room cautiously. She shook her head and slurred her words,

"It's their 5th anniversary. He wouldn't stay that long unless he really loves her." She was talking about Jeb. The creep.

"You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah. Just drinking a wee bit of wine. Nothing much." She suddenly started laughing. "Wee. Wee wee. Look! I can speak French!"

"Mom, I think you've had enough." I tried to pry the glass out of her hand.

"NO!" She shouted, just as the phone rang. "I'll get it!" She bounced off before I could stop her, dropping the wine glass in the process. I growled as I swept up the now broken glass.

"Yeah! Come on over. We have some things that we need to talk about. Okays. Bye-bye."

"Who was that?"

"It was that Fag guy that you like so much. He's home from Ita-ily, and he's coming over."

"Mom! One: It's Fang, not Fag. Two: Sam, my ex fiancé is the one who's home from Italy! And why would you even invite him over?"

"I thought it was Fag. I wanted you to give a good kick in the balls."

"Mom," I said with forced patience, "just because Jeb broke your heart, doesn't mean you have the right to hurt his step son."

"Not me, silly. You. You're can kick a soccer ball better than I can, so I assume you can kick a guy's ball better." She smiled dizzily.

"Great. Sam's coming over." I changed the subject. "He'll probably, I don't know, rape me!"

"That doesn't sound pleasant." She said, leaving the room. I didn't think anything of it until it I heard her say,

"Dylan is coming over to rape Max." A pause, "Okay." Then she said into the dial tone, "Bye-bye. See you soon."

"Dylan? Sam is coming over, and I was joking about him raping me. You didn't need to call the cops!" My voice rose.

"The cops? Why would I call them? I called Fag."

"Fang, mom." I said, and then added, "Fang? Fang thinks that Dylan is coming here to rape me?" Mom nodded slowly. "Great! Now, not only is my ex fiancé coming over, but I also have to deal with a very pissed off Fag. I mean Fang!"

"Maxine!" Mother scolded, forgetting that my birth name was Maximum, not Maxine. "Watch your language! There are _fucking_ children in the room!" She gestured towards the small black object in the corner.

I hissed, and mom asked, "Did you hear that hissing? I think there's some kind of rodent in here. Maybe it was an extraterrestrial!" She had a look of wonder on her face. I just wanted to smack her upside head and call a mental hospital to haul her away.

"The kids are at school, mom. That's your dog Total." I said through clenched teeth.

"I thought that was little Air."

"Ari, mom, Ari."

"So that's not Total?"

"That's it! You're going to take a nap." I said in a small, forcefully calm voice. I lead her up the stairs, just as I heard I car door slam shut. They, who-ever it was, could wait for me to answer the door.

A minute and many rings of the door bell later, I heard a familiar voice call out,

"Maximum Ride! You had better get your ass down here!" Normally, I would have called back. But just as Fang yelled that, I yelled,

"Get on the bed!"

"But I don't want to!" Mom whined. She was drunk, meaning her voice was way deeper. Almost like a male. Yeah, not good.

"I don't care! You're going to lie down on this bed, and you are going to like it!" I fought with her to sleep, wrestling with her until we both flopped onto her bed, our arms interlocked.

Needless to say I wasn't surprised when I heard footsteps leading up the stairs. Again, not good.

**Yeah! Done with this completely random, misunderstanding chapter. Yep. It's my attempt at being at least a little humorous, but I don't know how I did. Review? Flames are welcome; meaning you can burn this chapter in the fiery pit of death if you want. Or maybe you actually liked it. IDK, just review. **

**You guys are great, **

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi again. So, I want to do my random disclaimer, just 'cause I feel like it. I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANYTHING THAT FOLLOWS!!!! There, now that my point has been made…**

**Chapter 8!**

**Max's POV**

There stood Fang in the doorway of my mom's bedroom, watching me wrestle her under the covers. Cautiously, he said,

"Max, I think you have a few things to explain."

"Hold on." I tucked, yes tucked, my mom in and murmured a goodbye just before she fell asleep. I took the stairs two at a time and soon found myself in the living room, Fang barely a step behind. Turning around, I flopped onto the couch and said sarcastically,

"You want a drink? Something to eat? 'Cause this could take some time to explain." Obviously, he didn't get that I was joking. He walked into the kitchen and rummaged around for a minute or two.

"Did you know that you're mom emptied 3 full bottles of wine?" He asked, tossing me a coke from the fridge.

"Well, that sure does explain why she was drunk." I scowled. Fang looked at me with a raised brow, forcing me to go on. "Long story short, my mom was so drunk that she invited Sam over thinking it was you. I said that he probably wanted to rape me…"

"So your mom called me and told me that it was Dylan, not Sam."

"Yes. So, you didn't really need to come over here."

"I kind of want to meet this wiener Sam." He said thoughtfully.

"No, you don't." I laughed. He wasn't amused. Getting up, he moved to the fridge and looked for another coke. He drained pop like my mom drained wine. Fast and carelessly. That's why we're in this mess in the first place, right?

A slight knock on the door rippled through the quiet house. Plastering a fake smile on my face, I got up and faced my past. Literally.

On cue, my smile quickly faded to a frown as I stared at Sam.

"Oh, it's you." I put as much venom in my voice as possible.

"Yeah," He started awkwardly, "Your mom said it was okay if I dropped by. But she did sound a little…"

"Drunk? 'Cause she was." I finished coldly.

"Well, I just wanted to stop by and say hey." He paused, "Hey. Now I'd better get going." He turned to leave, but I touched his shoulder lightly.

"No, Sam, it's just," What was I trying to say? Stay? I want to see catch up with what's been going on in your life since you left me?

Fang came from what felt like thin air and said,

"Max, just let him go. I'm sure his break is almost over." He turned to Sam, "You probably have a whole line of people waiting for you to bag their groceries."

"What?" That's me; always the one to make things awkward.

"I'm not a bag boy. I moved to Italy when my company went international."

"Oh, by your company you mean the AHU? Assholes united? Cause that's what you are for leaving someone as great as Max behind."

"Dude! That was totally uncalled for!"

"No, it was completely called for. You obviously couldn't support Max financially- or maybe you just couldn't satisfy her needs in the bedroom. Maybe that's why you left."

"Max didn't want to move with me. She had too much family here to leave behind."

"So you left her behind instead."

"Listen to me," Sam took a step closer.

"Take another step and I arrest you for attempted assault."

"You're no cop!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Boys!" Finally, I found a chance to speak in their insipid arguing, "You're not a cop," I pushed Fang's shoulder, "And you're not going to lay a finger on him either way." I wagged my finger in Sam's face, imitating a very upset mother.

"Who do you think you are anyways? It's one thing to pretend to be a cop, but Max's boyfriend? That's unbelievable." Sam pressed.

"Why's it so unbelievable? I wouldn't dare leave her halfway across the world! You, you devoted 7 years of your life to her! For what? For her to come crawling back to you when you decide to show up again? I don't think so!"

"Prove it!" He gulped, "Prove to me that you're not going to make the same mistake I made. Prove to me that your worthy of having Max."

This is where I object, "Hey! I'm not a prize!"

"How do I prove it?" Fang's voice was a whisper.

"You don't have to prove anything to him!" I yelled, just to be ignored again. Sam thought it over, before finally saying,

"Kiss her. Kiss her like you mean it. Like she's the only girl in the entire world and you're the only man good enough to love her."

Fang nodded slightly, inching toward me. His was silently pleading with me to understand; to let loose and kiss him like I was totally and madly in love with him.

His face was barely an inch away when, he sneezed. A real sneeze at the wrong time or a fake sneeze to get out of kissing me, it didn't matter. I was ready to give in, just to have the chance taken out from under me. Not this time.

I smashed his lips to mine, savoring the warmth that he brought. He stiffened, but eventually relaxed into my touch. His hands went around my waist, pulling me closer.

Various moments later, I was only half-aware of Sam shouting in the background. My focus was on giving into Fang. Again.

Nothing was definite between Fang and me, but one thing I knew for sure. I was in heaven.

**Fang's POV!!!!  
**

"Max, I think you have a few things to explain." I wearily said as I watched her wrestle her mother into bed.

"Hold on." She announced as she tucked her mom in tight. Leaving the room, I followed closely behind her as she took the stairs two at a time. When she reached the bottom, she sarcastically asked,

"You want a drink? Something to eat? 'Cause this could take some time to explain." I knew she was joking, but decided to take her up on her offer. Leafing through the cupboards, I found 3 bottles of Chardonnay, emptied and stuffed into what was supposed to be a good hiding spot. So much for that.

"Did you know that you're mom emptied 3 full bottles of wine?" I asked, throwing a coke to where she was sitting.

"Well, that sure does explain why she was drunk." She frowned. I looked at her with my brows raised, knowing there was more to say. "Long story short, my mom was so drunk that she invited Sam over thinking it was you. I said that he probably wanted to rape me…"

"So your mom called me and told me that it was Dylan, not Sam."

"Yes. So, you didn't really need to come over here."

"I kind of want to meet this wiener Sam." I said defensively, trying to cover up the dislike I accumulated for him already.

"No, you don't." She said with a laugh. I didn't see what was funny. Sensing an awkward silence in the near future, I finished off my first coke and looked through the fridge for another one.

I started to look around, just to see what kind of taste Max's mom had. I stopped my scrutiny of her fridge when I heard a knock on the door. I tensed and my hand tightened around the now crushed can of coke. Swearing, I threw the can away, just in time to hear Max say,

"Oh, it's you."

"Yeah," He sounded like a dork. I could only imagine what this douche was actually like. "Your mom said it was okay if I dropped by. But she did sound a little…"

"Drunk? 'Cause she was." I smiled to myself, knowing that Max was giving him one hell of a time.

"Well, I just wanted to stop by and say hey." He stopped, "Hey. Now I'd better get going." But nothing happened. No door closed, no little munchkins ran out singing "The Wicked Witch is dead"

"No, Sam, it's just," What??? No! I practically screamed out of frustration. He was so close to leaving! Finally, I made my way to meet _Sam_.

"Max, just let him go. I'm sure his break is almost over." I turned to glare, "You probably have a whole line of people waiting for you to bag their groceries."

"What?" Max basically squeaked.

"I'm not a bag boy. I moved to Italy when my company went international."

"Oh, by your company you mean the AHU? Ass-holes united? Cause that's what you are for leaving someone as great as Max behind."

"Dude! That was totally uncalled for!" Sam shouted back, uncomfortable by the recognition of his mistake.

"No, it was completely called for. You obviously couldn't support Max financially- or maybe you just couldn't satisfy her needs in the bedroom. Maybe that's why you left."

"Max didn't want to move with me. She had too much family here to leave behind."

"So you left her behind instead."

"Listen to me," Sam took a step closer. I wanted to punch him so badly. I almost did. But the look on Max's face made me refrain from doing so.

"Take another step and I arrest you for attempted assault."

"You're no cop!" That's something he doesn't need to know.

"Wanna bet?"

"Boys!" Max yelled. I forgot she was there… "You're not a cop," She pushed my shoulder, "And you're not going to lay a finger on him either way." She reminded me of a very upset mother, wagging her finger in his face and all.

"Who do you think you are anyways? It's one thing to pretend to be a cop, but Max's boyfriend? That's unbelievable." Sam, stupid Sam, challenged.

I was shaking with rage at this point, "Why's it so unbelievable? I wouldn't dare leave her halfway across the world! You, you devoted 7 years of your life to her! For what? For her to come crawling back to you when you decide to show up again? I don't think so!"

"Prove it!" He proclaimed, his hazel-ish eyes shining, "Prove to me that you're not going to make the same mistake I made. Prove to me that your worthy of having Max."

"Hey! I'm not a prize!" I just wanted to shout at her to get the hell out of this conversation.

"How do I prove it?" I was kind of embarrassed for asking with Max _right there_.

"You don't have to prove anything to him!" Max raised her voice, just to be cut off by Sam.

"Kiss her. Kiss her like you mean it. Like she's the only girl in the entire world and you're the only man good enough to love her."

I nodded, inching my face toward Max's. I silently pleaded with Max to understand. Her eyes were shining with something-love?-and I felt my heart squeeze painfully.

I was close enough to kiss her, when I sneezed. A real sneeze. Sure, I was totally ready to kiss her, but the sneeze saved her the embarrassment. Or so I thought.

Suddenly, she smashed her lips to mine in a hungry fashion. I hesitated, unsure of what to do, but eventually I relaxed and just went with it. I pulled her closer, my arms secured around her waist.

Several seconds later, Sam shouted out,

"I said to kiss her, not fu-" I cut him off, pushing him easily out of the doorway and clumsily closing the door. Moving slowly, I flipped him the bird as he banged on the window, not breaking my kiss with Max for the slightest moment.

I was just too damn in love with her.

**Wh-hoo! Chapter 8 is finished! Like it, love it? Review!!!!!!!**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	9. Chapter 9

**I would have updated sooner, but FF is being really stupid. Now; A fair warning: this is a basic filler-chapter. But wait; there's more. He-he… moving on. A filler chapter; yes it is. Still contains important events: yes it does. SO READ ON! **

**Fang's POV  
**

I haven't felt this great since that faithful day 3 months ago. Ahhh, what a great day that was. Max is just plain amazing in every way imaginable. All of you horny guys out there reading this; don't get any ideas. Max is MINE. I'm staking a claim to her. So how do you like me now? God, if I would have snapped my fingers in a Z shape and rocked my head, I could have been mistaken for a girl! You see what happens when I open my mouth? Crap spurts out. You don't really think I thought about what I said to Sam, do you?

You know what, let's not reminisce. Let's focus on the subject at hand. My Max. In my arms she stirred, blushing like crazy.

"I didn't fall asleep…" She trailed off, her cheeks darkening another shade of red.

"Just during the middle, but don't worry. I told myself snoring was your sign of ecstasy." I joked, smiling down at her. She slapped me half heartedly. I could tell her mind was elsewhere.

Next thing I knew, she was shouting at me to get up; throwing my clothes at me. I had to duck as she hurled sneakers at my head. One hit the staircase with a thud, the other landed on the couch.

"What the hell?" I yelled, hastily pulling on my discarded clothing.

"Look at the time!" She pointed, struggling to hook her um, bra. I sighed, glancing at the analog clock hanging on the northern wall. I strained to read the numbers the hands indicated; 3:36.

I'm a little lost, "It's 3:30, so?"

She groans, finally dressed, "The bus drops Ari, Angel and The Gasman off at precisely 3:30. The walk from the bus stop to our front door is about 5 minutes long. They'll be barging in here at any second." Oh. I see. Her little siblings walking in on us… that'd be bad.

"Hi Max!" called a sweet voice; her little sister.

"Hi, guys. How was school?" Max was bent down on her knees; I was leaning against the wall with my arms crossed over my chest. I've always hated meeting new people, so maybe if I act like I belong there, I'll be in the clear. Stupid idea.

"Max," One of the boys said, "Who's that?" He looked at me, and all other eyes followed.

"This is Fang. Fang, these are my little siblings." I frowned, there was no way out of this.

"Actually, I'm Nick, but you can call me Fang." What? Some people assume that's my actual name and I have hell to pay for it. "Now which one of you is The Gasman?" The 3 of them looked alike; they all had blonde hair and blue eyes. You could clearly see Jeb was their father. They looked nothing like Max or her mother; everything about their appearances just screamed Jeb.

"I am," He stepped out of the line they had formed unknowingly.

"Now, I know that The Gasman is your nickname. What's your real name?"

"Au-Austin"

"Okay. And you must be… Ari? Right?" The girls eyes shined brightly, she could tell that I wasn't serious.

"No, I'm Angel." She smiled; her smile just as bright as her eyes. She was purely angelic with that blonde hair and those blue eyes. It'll never be a mystery as to why they named her Angel.

"And you're Ari." I said, holding out my hand. He just glared.

Max cut in, "Ari, be nice."

"It's okay, Max. If they don't want to be nice to their step brother…"

"Step brother?" Variations of the word were said. Shocked, excited, indifferent and even an annoyed tone.

"Yes, step brother. Jeb married my mom. That makes me your step brother." I was facing the opposite way, but I could still feel Max's eyes boring into the back of my head. I turned to confront her, when Ari stepped out and literally pushed me to the ground. He was a strong little guy. Max ushered the kids upstairs, careful to avoid her mom's room, and came back into view. Offering me a hand, she pulled me to my feet.

We kind of awkwardly stared for a minute, until she said, "I don't know what got into Ari, but you'd better get going."

"Fine, I'll see you later." I leaned in and she frowned. Leaning back, she righted herself and opened the door. As I walked outside, one thing was clear. She was rejecting me.

**Max's POV**

_In my dream, I'm at the edge of a cliff. The other side is a good 15 feet away, and death is catching up to me from behind. My mind is racing just as rapidly as my heart. I have to jump. It's the only option I have. I take a deep breath and place one foot forward. _

_ "Max" A familiar voice startles me. It's Fang. He's hovering just feet above me, being kept aloft by two midnight blue wings. He's calling out to me, assuring my safety. But I'm hesitating. In the distance, I see Sam standing on the opposing side, asking me to make the right decision. Him or Fang. My choice is ugly and entirely stupid. I choose to turn around, facing death. My predators pursue me and…_

I wake up in Fang's arms. 

"I didn't fall asleep…" Embarrassing, yes, but not the first time I've fallen asleep. Sam could be so gentle and blah. Give me something exciting.

"Just during the middle, but don't worry. I told myself snoring was your sign of ecstasy." I slapped him and he smiled. I wasn't in the mood for joking. I was too lost in my own thoughts.

I was so unsure of everything between us. I couldn't be in love with him, could I? Usually, when a guy appears in my dreams, it's the first sign of love. But- I ran from him. And Sam was there too. What did it mean?

My eyes drifted to the clock, and I jumped immediately. Screaming and throwing Fang's clothes, I hastily pulled on my own.

"What the hell?" He shouted, picking up his sneakers from where they landed when I threw them.

"Look at the time!" I point at the clock, struggling with my freaking bra hook.

"It's 3:30, so?"

I groaned and almost patiently explained, "The bus drops Ari, Angel and The Gasman off at precisely 3:30. The walk from the bus stop to our front door is about 5 minutes long. They'll be barging in here at any second." Realization dawned, and he finally got it. They could have walked in on us!

"Hi Max!" Angel called out, dropping her backpack on the ground beside her.

"Hi, guys. How was school?" I'm on my knees, smoothing their fly away hairs.

"Max," Ari said slowly, "Who's that?" I had forgotten Fang was here. We all turned and he frowned.

"This is Fang. Fang, these are my little siblings." I scowled. Would meeting my family really be that bad?

"Actually, I'm Nick, but you can call me Fang." Did anyone else think that sounded a little too, cocky? No? "Now which one of you is The Gasman?" I let out a sigh of relief. He was at least trying to be friendly.

"I am," His familiar blue eyes were a little flat. He didn't know what to expect.

"Now, I know that The Gasman is your nickname. What's your real name?"

"Au-Austin"

"Okay. And you must be… Ari? Right?" Angel giggled a little. She's always had a talent for telling if someone is serious or not.

"No, I'm Angel." For the first time in a while, Fang's face showed emotion. He was amused by how angelic my little sister was. She definitely fit her name.

"And you're Ari." The amusement was gone; Ari was glaring. He was the one always getting into fights at school and by the death look he was giving Fang, I knew he was ready to battle. But for what? For who?

I cut in curtly, sensing danger ahead, "Ari, be nice."

"It's okay, Max. If they don't want to be nice to their step brother…"

"Step brother?" Well, that put a damper on things. I had totally forgotten about Jeb being his stepfather. My mom didn't forget though.

"Yes, step brother. Jeb married my mom. That makes me your step brother." What a stupid statement. Still, I couldn't help but stare at him. Stupidity and all, he meant well. As he turned to talk to me, Ari pushed him to the ground in one sweeping motion. I forced all 3 kids upstairs; carefully avoiding mom's closed bedroom door. When I ventured back downstairs, I offered Fang help and got him back on his feet.

There was an awkward pause, and finally I just said it, "I don't know what got into Ari, but you'd better get going."

"Fine, I'll see you later." My mind froze as he leaned forward. This was the guy I was beginning to love. The guy I've slept with twice already. Why would I be afraid to kiss him again? I needed to figure a few things out before I made my next move. I had to spare his heart. But, by the look on his face as he turned to leave, I could tell that I had already broken him beyond simple repair.

**Phew- I haven't written a chapter in a while. Review? Yes? No? Come on, you know you want to! (I know Fang was a little OOC, okay, a lot OOC, but it's harder to get his character just perfect. Props to those of you authors who manage to keep him in character. You know who you are.) Oh, and happy Valentine's Day! *kisses* Buh-bye! **

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	10. Chapter 10

**NEW CHAPTER! Whoot! It's been a little while. Oh, well. This chapter is when it starts to pick up a little. And just to clear things up, Fang and Max aren't technically related. Good? Cool. Next chapter!**

**Max's POV**

"Ari! What's wrong with you?" I shouted, shutting the bedroom door behind me. It's been a few minutes; he'll be cooled off enough to talk to.

"Whatever do you mean?" Sweet and innocent little boy persona? Not working for him.

"Cut the crap. Why'd you do that?"

His reply was a little muffled; I had a little trouble hearing him, "'Cause that dude's a jerk."

"What?"

"He's a jackass, Max! He just wants you for… you know! Whatever creepers want girls for!"

"What?" Did he just say what I thought he said?

"I said," He yelled, "Fang is a jackass."

I of all people can't stand being talked to like a 3 year old. "Where did you hear that?"

"Mom said…" I held out a hand. Mom said. Of course she said.

"Come with me." Yanking his arm, I pulled him into the bathroom. "Open!" Soap in his mouth, his behind red from repeated spanking, Ari finally got the picture.

"What don't we say?"

"Jackass." He sobbed, now nestled in my arms. This is when the words come pouring out. "I just don't like him. He's not right for you. Don't see him anymore."

"I can't promise that."

"Then find someone else! Fall in love with someone worth falling in love with!" His pleading cries broke my heart.

"What kind of guy is right for me?" He didn't like Sam, and he obviously hated Fang, so who _did _he like?

"I liked Dylan." Angel called, dancing past the doorway. I looked to Ari. He nodded his head and whispered,

"You should call him." And that's exactly what I did.

_~Later~_

"This is a beautiful car. You take good care of it." I said after a while of silence. Dylan and I were sitting in his Classic Chevy, waiting for a movie at the drive in to begin.

He smiled meekly, "Thanks."

I reached for his hand, "You're welcome." His hands were sweaty, his face was red.

"Is it too hot in here?"

"No. Actually, it's a little cool. Are you feeling okay?" I placed my palm on his forehead. He didn't feel feverish. Taking my hand, he kissed the palm and politely said,

"I'm fine thank you. Just a bit nervous."

"You don't have to be nervous."

"You're not the one on a date with most gorgeous girl," He trailed off, searching my eyes. I blushed, making him smile. "I like you a lot, Max."

My heart raced as he leaned closer. I could only squeak out a, "Really?" before feeling his lips against mine. Soft, warm, pleasant. I barely heard him, he was mumbling so quietly,

"I like you so much, Max. I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do. You'll forgive me eventually." There was a burning sensation in my nose, and slowly my world faded to black.

**Fang's POV**

Throwing things and breaking things gets you nowhere. I would know. I've gone through 4 door handles and put 7 holes in the wall. My fist or a plate, it doesn't matter. I've learned my lesson.

My computer screen sat blank, the curser in my word document blinking in anticipation. I was working on a letter to send Max, but nothing came to mind. Some words were too harsh, and others were too light. I needed balance, soft and short, but to the point. A pain pierced my palm, and I found my fingernails had dug into my skin, drawing blood. I swore and went to clean myself up in the bathroom. Not a second after I was in view of the computer screen, my webcam blinked to life.

"Hello. Is this thing on?" A man dressing in black appeared. I tiptoed to where I could see without being seen. Something was wrong.

"There's sound? Yes? Perfect. Now, Fang," The man smiled, "I know you're wondering who I am. Well, that is unimportant. What is important is that I have your girlfriend. Or are you two just friends now? I can never keep up with these things." He laughed, his voice booming. "Well, the point is that I have Maximum. See?" Now he moved, revealing Max strapped to a chair. Her hair was splattered everywhere, her face pale and her eyes closed. She was drugged! This man was talking still, in mid sentence, "so you're probably wonder who in their right mind is crazy enough to kidnap someone like Max and what they want with her, right? I know your there." Ha-ha, he was trying to scare me. What's next? I know where you live? Please!

"In answer to your question, I'm Dylan." He removed the hood covering his face, "and we've experimented on Max. She's no longer the woman you once knew. Don't even try to look for her; she doesn't want to be rescued by some knight in shining armor. Or, whatever you are. And just for good measure…" He leaned down and kissed her strongly. As a reaction to the drugs that took her under, Max's knee jerked up; hard. I don't have to paint you a picture.

On the ground, Dylan moaned and the camera was jerked off. I was out the door in no time.

**I apologize if the ending was a little rushed. Late at night, being hounded to get off, not pretty. Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Some of you are getting the right ideas. Others, not so much. What'll happen next? Just read and you'll find out. **

**Fang's POV**

The first place I went was to Max's house. Her mom was the last person to see her. 2nd to last. Oh, the things I'd do to that Dylan when I got my hands on him.

I was greeted with a fully lit house and police cars lined up on the street. Marian was in the yard, a robe wrapped around her tightly. As soon as she saw me, her eyes hardened.

"You!" She pointed, completely forgetting the cop she was talking to, "This is all your fault! None of this would ever have happened if you didn't come into our lives. Go ruin someone else's life. Go get someone else's daughter kidnapped. Better yet, go to hell where you belong!" Her shove was soft, but it caught me off-guard. I took a step back and help my hands up in surrender.

"I didn't take her. But I know who did." Now, things get interesting.

**Max's POV**

_Drip, drip, drip. _The rain hits the roof in an annoying, constant pattern. _Drip, drip, drip. _I cringe. 100 _drip, drip, drips, _in a row and counting. If I wasn't in so much crippling pain, I might actually get up from this dinky bed. Sadly though, every move I make shoots pain more intense than anything I've ever endured through my body. Bottom line, I'm in a shitty situation. Excuse my language.

For the first few hours I was conscience, I couldn't figure out where I was. Then, Dylan came in. That night, God knows how long ago, was clear again. I growled, a sound only lasting a second before my throat seized in pain. He explained that we were in small bomb shelter connected to a much larger experiment lab… in Canada. Canada! I mean, why Canada? Why not someplace ironic, like Death Valley in California?

Only after he left, did I attempt to sit up. After the excruciating minutes of initial pain, I successfully sat up; just to throw up and fall back to the lumpy surface of the dusty bed. FINALLY, I got to a comfortable, non sickening, position. That's when I felt the heaviness on my back. Turning my head, which hurt terribly, I saw the feathers sticking out of my thin hospital-type gown. They grafted wings onto my back!

**Wow, really short chapter. I couldn't decide whether I should leave Fang's POV at that, or go on, so yeah. ** **SO THE PLOT THICKENS! Lol. Review? Please? I'll love you forever. Or at least until you start to annoy me. *Big smile* Bye bye!**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiya. Don't you just hate writers block? I have all of these ideas for new chapters of my existing fics, but when I look for a way to start it… nothing. Grr. But, maybe writing something else will help me think. Onwards! **

**Hold up… I hate it when I put the wrong word and mean something totally different. And… I have a poll up! Feel free to check it out! Kay, now onwards!**

**Max's POV **

Bunnies are white. Bunnies have pink noses. Dylan is white. Dylan is going to have a bloody nose. Being cooped up in teeny tiny room with no windows, pacing, really makes you… crazy. I have been talking to myself for hour's non-stop about _nothing_. Not a thing. Just random bits and fragments of thoughts and ideas. If I was given anything sharp, even a freaking fork, I would put myself out of this misery. But no! Dylan is too smart to give me anything sharper than a plastic spoon. Then again, at least he's feeding me. Stale bread and dirty water. Appetizing. Prisoners get fed better than this, and they've killed and raped people!

To make things worse, there isn't enough room to spread my new limbs and test their ability to actually fly, so I'm forced to pace. It's not like I know how to fly, or that I even know where to start.

Some amount of time later, the door opened and I shied away from the light it provided. Dylan bounded down the steps and smiled brightly. The bastard.

"Max! Good to see you again. How is everything?" Did that even deserve a response? No. Glaring, now that was appropriate. Other things much worse than that would be appropriate as well, but I had only so many resources at hand.

"Tell you what," He said after a few minutes, "I'll take you outside to, ahem, stretch your wings…"

"You mean the wings you grafted onto me?" I snarled before he finished.

"Ah, Max, that's your problem. You react too quickly. I was going to say that you can go outside if you lose that nasty little temper, but seems to me like you still need a little adjusting." He smiled brightly. Such a stupid and naïve boy.

"I'll tell you what needs adjusting!" I screamed, charging at him. I didn't get far though. Quickly, he wheeled something I had least expected. A needle.

Mocking me slightly, he cooed, "Maxi need to calm down? Yes, Maxi does. Maxi needs to be a good bird." Crackling like a manic, he doubled over and slapped his knees, "Maxi want a cracker? 'Cause we can get a cracker down here if Maxi wants. But Maxi has to be a good girl. Good girl." Then… let's just say something even more unexpected happened.

The door creaked open the tiniest bit, and a shadow-like figure slid inside. Dylan was still recovering from a huge fit of laughter, so he didn't even notice. The shadow pressed his index finger to his lips, and revealed a weapon of great use. A baseball bat. As the buffoon in front of my continued to make cheesy bird jokes, I took a quick glance of the room that I had in my immediate view. No useable weapons; no chance to back the figure up if needed. Unless… well, the lead pipe connecting to the poor water system look easy to manipulate and disconnect from the wall. It was hanging down just barely out of reach of my left hand. If I moved quickly and yanked hard, it might be just what I needed. Hmmm…

Now Dylan seemed aware of the danger looming behind him. He looked over his shoulder and did a double take, just in time for Fang to swing the bat hard. It connected with Dylan's jaw, and I didn't hesitate. As the boys battled, Dylan baring his needle and Fang swinging his bat, I pulled the pipe with all my might. I honestly didn't think it would budge, but I guess Dylan and his freakish scientist buddies gave me an advantage with my wings. Greater strength. The pipe disconnected in my hand, and water sprayed everywhere.

Fang was seconds from losing, backed in a corner and ready to be struck by the liquid in the needle, when my lead pipe targeted Dylan's left side brain. A satisfying thud brought the sick and twisted man down, and brought my only attempt at freedom. Now, Fang and I booked up the stairs before anyone could stop us.

**Fang's POV**

_Oh what the hell she said  
I just can't win for losing  
And she lays back down  
Man there's so many times  
I don't know what I'm doing  
Like I don't know now_

By the light of the moon  
She rubs her eyes  
Says it's funny how the night  
Can make you blind  
I can just imagine  
And I don't know what I'm supposed to do  
But if she feels bad then I do too  
So I let her be

And she says oh  
I can't take no more  
Her tears like diamonds on the floor  
And her diamonds bring me down  
Cause I can't help her now

I turned the radio off with an angry flick of my wrist. I have enough problems of my own; I don't need to hear some other guy's pathetic plea for sympathy over the radio. But now the quiet in my car is deafening. I need something to steal my attention, rather than what Dylan is doing to Max as we speak.

I cringe as I think about how much longer she may have. I could have wasted a lot less time if I could fly to Max in a jet, but sadly, I am only one man. The government was more than willing to give me a ride… to each and every location where Dylan might be holding my Max. Not my Max. You get the damn point! The stupid government has a list of all of Dylan's recent locations and where do they check? The last freaking place on the freaking list first! Why not check out his most recent location, in Canada? It's pretty said when the average man is smarter than the many government officials. But you live and learn, right?

That would be why I am currently flying down the interstate, taking as least time as possible to get to Dylan.

In too much time to even compensate, I am finally arriving in the area I suspect Max is being hid. The last location Dylan was at happened to be 20 miles back, but an abandoned warehouse in the middle of scenic nowhere? Just too convenient, if you ask me.

Getting past security wasn't hard. I hid my face and flashed Jeb's id to slide right past the gate. Some people are so gullible. The old bomb shelter was surprisingly easy to find and get past as well. The door was shut, but not properly locked, signaling that someone was inside. Someone besides my Max.

"Maxi need to calm down? Yes, Maxi does. Maxi needs to be a good bird." Crackling like a manic, he doubled over and slapped his knees, "Maxi want a cracker? 'Cause we can get a cracker down here if Maxi wants. But Maxi has to be a good girl. Good girl." Hearing that voice made my sick to my stomach. Oh the things I would do to that boy when I finally got my hands on him. Or rather, when I hit him with the baseball bat I had stashed in the back on my car just in case.

Pressing my finger to my lips, I silently told Max to wait. I would attack when Dylan least expected it. I barely noticed her checking out the immediate area. I was too busy focusing on the space I would connect my bat too on Dylan's head. I was finally ready to swing, when Dylan looked back rather quickly. I almost froze, but knew it was too late. My target moved and I hit his jaw. The first blood was shed; the war had begun. He bore a needle, and I was only mildly concerned. He would need to corner me to use such a weapon.

I spoke too soon. He somehow managed to get the better of my and now his needle seemed like a much bigger threat. I was so focused on the man in front of me; I almost missed the water now spraying through the air. Wtf? Then… Max swung nothing short of a lead pipe, ripped from the plumbing. A satisfying thud brought Dylan down. Who knew such a hit to the left side brain could knock a man out? At that same moment, Max looked to the door and we possessed the same thought. Freedom. That was when we booked it. Goodbye, Hell-hole.

**Yeah! I updated! Now I gotta go, before everyone slowly kills me for being, slow. Review! Come on! Just push the little green button!**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	13. Chapter 13

**It's me again. Applause is appreciated. NOOO! I will not accept being pelted with rotten fruit! I know, I know, I stopped updating as often as usual, but there is no need to get violent, especially with fruit! Gosh. Look, I've updated again! No need to attack me now. Ha! NOOO!**

**Oh, and the song THAT I DON'T OWN from the last chapter was the beginning and chorus of "Her diamonds" by Rob Thomas. I am not Rob Thomas, nor am I James Patterson. I'm just a simple teen with simple teen problems. And I am female. **

…**Awkward… Let's move on. **

**Fang's POV**

Max and I successfully reached the top of the stairwell and I grabbed her hand. We continued to run, when I was pulled backwards. Max was being ripped from my grasp from someone I didn't expect. Then again, what and who _did_ I expect?

Brigid had a gun pressed to Max's head and a hand covering her mouth.

"Don't even think about being the hero, Fang. We need Max here for scientific purposes. She's the first successful Avian Hybrid we've created."

"If you need her, why would you hold a gun to her head?" Brigid's face turned bright red. She hadn't planned this far ahead. Sure teaches her to never underestimate the opponent, huh?

"You're right. This gun shouldn't be pointed at Max," She said slowly, smiling brightly, "It should be pointed at you, Nicholas Walker." Now, she talked exclusively to Max. Whatever she said, convinced Max to stay where she was… not to fight. Pulling out a needle, Brigid literally stabbed Max in the shoulder.

Her eyes widened. Her body started to sway. Finally, Max fell to the ground. I cried out and took a step forward.

Brigid snapped, "Nuh-uh, you stay where you are."

"And what if I don't?"

She started to reply, but a Male behind me silenced her, "You'll do nothing. Brigid, drop the gun."

"Jeb?" I asked, afraid to turn around.

"Dr. Batchelder!? You're supposed to be in Peru!" Peru? Since when?

"Well I'm here now. It was such a hassle to get in. Seems as though someone used my id to get in without authorization." He pushed my shoulder and Brigid tightened her grip on the weapon.

"Brigid," Jeb tried again, "Drop the gun. You're not going to use it."

"Ye-yes I am," She stuttered in response, "He tried to rescue subject one."

"Subject one has a name!" Jeb and I yelled at the same time, "It's Max."

"Subject one, Max, whatever. She's very valuable!"

Jeb clenched his teeth and stood in front of me. "Drop. The. Gun."

Brigid hesitated. She started to put her arm down, just to aim at me/ Jeb again. "I can't," she whispered.

"Yes, you can. Give it to me."

Slowly and reluctantly, Brigid handed over the weapon.

"Good. Now leave my sight." He paused for a second, "Get!"

Finally, she left. "What'd she inject Max with?"

"A sedative. Far too much for any human to withstand. Luckily, Max is no longer fully human."

"So she'll be alright?"

"She'll be… fine… after a while."

"After a while?"

"Yes, now help me get her up and to your car." Jeb said, bending to lift her. I frowned and muttered, "Lucky Max," before helping Jeb carry Max away from this Hell-hole.

**Max's POV**

Fang gripped my hand firmly in his as we raced to the top of the staircase leading to freedom. We raced to his car, side by side, until I was grabbed from behind.

I felt the cool barrel of a gun press against my temple. She was trying to kill me! When I tried to scream, she wrapped her hand around my mouth.

"Don't even think about being the hero, Fang. We need Max here for scientific purposes. She's the first successful Avian Hybrid we've created." She laughed. My eyes widened in fear. Please, please don't get me killed, Fang!

"If you need her, why would you hold a gun to her head?" Ha! Way to find a loophole! I can still make it out alive!

"You're right. This gun shouldn't be pointed at Max," A slow smile crept across her evil face, "It should be pointed at you, Nicholas Walker." I take it back! Kill me! Fang needs to make it out alive more than I do.

Brigid leaned down and whispered in my ear, "You run or fight back, and I kill both you and Fang. Do I make myself clear?" Her hand still covered my mouth, so I could only manage to blink in agreement.

From her lab coat, Brigid pulled out a large and painful looking needle. Grinning like the maniac she was, she stabbed me in the shoulder. The needle was cool; the substance was sickeningly warm. The sedative entered my bloodstream and everything started to get blurry.

I felt my body start to sway back and forth. My heart raced and suddenly I couldn't feel the heavy beat any longer. I feared I was dying. The last thing I heard was Fang, crying out my name, before everything in my world faded to black.

**Not how I originally pictured the chapter, but pretty close. **

**Anyone have anything to say? Anything to throw at me? Yes? No? Come on, don't be a party pooper. REVIEW! **

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	14. Chapter 14

**So what is up everyone? I hope you brought some patience 'cause this chapter is going to be a bit confusing. The climax will all kind of hit you at once, so please, be cautioned. At the end I promise to clear a few things up for those of you who are overwhelmed by the following chapter.**

Disclaimer: I am not responsible for being blown away from your computer by the force of what is about to be said. I also do not own Maximum Ride, or the rights to change up everything about it, but I do it anyways. It's FANFICTION people. I don't think JP is writing all of this himself. 

**You have been warned.**

**Max's POV**

I woke up and found myself bounded to a chair. What? The last thing I remembered was… fuzzy. Something to do with Brigid. She like, stuck me with a needle or something. But how'd I end up here?

As if I wasn't confused enough, Jeb just randomly appeared in the chair across from mine. The whole room looked as if I was being investigated in some dramatic "Law and Order" type show. Was this a dream? It sure didn't seem real.

"Hello, Maximum." Well, he sounded like Jeb.

I would have replied, but sadly, not only was I tried down with a rope, but my mouth was covered with duct-tape.

"As long as I have your attention," The jack-ass droned on, "I would like to tell you something. Something along the lines of why you are here with me today. Or rather, my image."

_ 'Of course he wants to gloat,'_ I thought sarcastically, _'Wait; his image?'_

"Yes, Max, my image." Whoa, that was just a little freaky, "I am the holographic imagery of Jeb Batchelder. The man you see in front of you is false."

At this point, I wanted nothing more than to snidely say, _'No freaking duh. I knew that even before you announced it.'_

"Ladies shouldn't use such harsh words, dear Maximum." Okay, was he seriously reading my mind? He had to be.

_'Dear nothing, Jeb. And stop calling me "Maximum". It's Max, you bastard. Just Max.'_

"I am thought sensitive, Max, not a mind reader. So yes, you're thoughts do affect me, but I cannot read them directly."

_'Cut the crap and get to the point. Why am I here?'_

"Ah. The reason you're here. You may want to sit back, Max. This may take a while."

I thought, _'Feeling arrogant today, are we Jebbie?' _right at his fat head before finally settling back into my chair. If I was going have suffer through story time, why not try to escape? The tricky part would be not letting Jeb over here know what I'm thinking. Hmm…

"Max, you recognize each of these pictures spread on the table, correct?" Pictures? Why didn't I notice the pictures earlier? Nothing was making much sense anymore. Heck, nothing made sense to begin with.

"I asked if you recognized these pictures, not if anything made sense quite yet!" I inwardly sighed. Still the same bad tempered Jeb he once was.

I took a quick look to make sure I recognized the people before I nodded my head. I might as well play along.

Fang, Nudge, The Gasman, Ari and Angel. Slowly and hesitantly, I nodded. Now, the bi-polar hologram smiled.

"Good. Now, what do they have in common?"

I said- well as much as I can say with my mouth duct taped shut- _Nothing_, and Jeb continued on,

"These people, plus Igmond and you, are my children. That, and as we speak, these people in the photographs are undergoing great changes for science."

_'Igmond? Who is Igmond?' _

"Igmond is Nicholas' twin. I believe he goes by Iggy now." Before I could even think to comment (ha, I made a funny), Jeb jumped back into what he was saying, "So yes, Max, you had sex with your natural born half brother." He looked to me and smiled as if that was the most common thing to say in the world. Ignoring my glare, he moved forward in his speech, "Max, you were not the first experiment. And you will not be the last. Just as I said before, there are 6 people stationed in different areas waiting for my signal to start the long experimental processes of each person.

"You see, Max, the original plan was to create 3 children. You, you're soul mate Fang and Ari."

Whoa, hold on a second. Soul mate? Of course, Jeb the oblivious just continued to let words spew from his mouth. He was at the part of meeting with my mother again and unintentionally falling in love… blah. I on the other hand, was trying to escape. My mind was racing, figuring out possible ways to get out, and ultimately getting stuck on a past sentence. "You're soul mate Fang," Not only did Jeb create 7 children for scientific purposes, but he was considerate enough to make me a soul mate. How nice of him.

My hands clawed effortlessly against the thick rope as I commented suddenly, _'You'll pay for this, Jeb. If it's the last thing I do, you'll pay. Not just for turning me into a creature of science, but also for my "siblings" Fang, Nudge, Angel, The Gasman, Ari,' _Right in the middle of my mental rant, my mind stopped blank. Fang, Nudge, Angel, The Gasman and Ari. That was 5. Me, I was 6, but that made no sense. Who was person number 6? Iggy?

"Would you stop your constant mind drabble! I was in the middle of a very important speech!" If this bozo could rub his temples, he would, "You must know everything, mustn't you? 'We'll get there with time' means nothing to you. So I guess I'll explain it all now, if you would stop thinking so loudly and stop clawing at the rope. That isn't the way to free yourself!"

I was literally shocked speechless.

"Thank you! Now, as I was going to say eventually… we will be combining each of the 6 people's DNA with that of an animal. Ari will be what we call an Eraser; he will be a mix of human and wolf DNA. Fang, Nudge, Angel and The Gasman will all end up like you; two percent bird. The 6th person is quite a specialty." _'Specialty, pfft.' _I thought grimly, _'A creature of science. Just like all of the others.'_

"She is a specialty," Jeb said, clearly losing his patience, "Because she was created with bird DNA since conception. You might not recognize the name, but the parents are people you are quite familiar with. Sicily is the daughter of _Ella Martinez_ and my son Igmond Walker."

Sicily. Ella was only 5 months along, last I knew. What did they tell poor Ella?

**Fang's POV**

"Why are you doing this?" I asked Anne. She was my mom my whole life, and not until just minutes ago did I learn that I was created for scientific purposes. As an experiment.

"I'm helping to improve this world one person at a time. I'm doing this out of love."

"Out of love? Are you mad?"

"No, Nicholas. You'll understand soon enough that in order to love someone, you have to sacrifice them."

"Sacrifice means kill m-Anne." She cringed at my calling her Anne, and for a minute I felt good.

"To sacrifice is not to kill, but to surrender something. I am surrendering my you're mortality. I've already sacrificed sweet Iggy's sight and my own granddaughter's mortality as well."

"Iggy was born blind, Mo-Anne."

"I never told you this, Fang, but Iggy wasn't born blind. You're father-Jeb-wasn't expecting to have a second child. You were meant to be Max's soul mate. Nothing more. Igmond was another child to experiment on. Jeb studied optometry for many years before attempting to improve Iggy's eyesight. He couldn't jeopardize the reason for your creation. Iggy, he could. But he failed. He failed horribly and sacrificed his own son's eyesight. Such a visionary, Jeb."

My teeth gritted together painfully, "And your granddaughter? What is that about?"

"Ella," She began, and my heart sunk, "Jeb had Ella's doctor force a premature labor. Sicily was born just a few hours ago, _and she had wings_,"

**Phew. Wasn't that quite a lot for one chapter? **

**For those of you who understood what you read, go ahead… read no further. Just remember to… REVIEW!**

**Now for those of you who are totally confused… read on.**

Okay, so in the beginning of Max's POV, she's in an interrogation type room, and doesn't know why. Then, a Jeb hologram pops up out of nowhere. Max is so busy talking to him through her mind that she doesn't even take notice to the pictures spread out on the table.

Now, that mind communication thing. The mind thing doesn't work like Angel's does in the books. He cannot communicate with Max through subliminal messages; he can hear only what she directs to him.

Jeb is Max, Fang, Nudge, The Gasman, Angel, Ari and Iggy's father.

Nicholas is Fang and Igmond is Iggy. Sicily is Iggy and Ella's daughter. Not sure what they told Ella and Iggy…

Last but not least… the whole DNA theory. I'm not sure exactly how it's going to work, but somehow they combine the DNA and create bird and wolf hybrids. (I thought long and hard about this, can't you tell.) (Not really!)

With Sicily, they injected Ella when she conceived or whatever and forced her to go into premature labor because this hybrid was mature enough be born. Wow, I am so good at explaining things!

**If those last few sentences helped at all, well, I'm glad. If they didn't, I wouldn't be surprised. If you still have questions, PM me and ask. Maybe I can explain from here. Until then, REVIEW!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello again! I can't believe it's taken me so long to write again! But I come baring news! 1 more chapter after this. 16 total. It's been so much fun, but this is it. This is the real deal. 2 more chapters to complete. Wow. _

_There may be some lose ends to tie up, and I'll do my best to wrap everything together nicely. And here we go…_

_In the text, it's _**Fang's POV **_in bold and _Max's POV _in original times new roman, I guess? I'm not sure what that's called. Oh well. _

_READ ON!_

Jeb, the bastard, poofed back into his bottle or whatever shortly after our conversation ended. Minutes later, the actual Jeb casually strode in and pushed the button on the remote, signaling for the scientific process to begin. He waved goodbye delicately and chuckled to himself as the door clicked shut. What a jack-ass!

** "I can't believe this," I thought as Anne plunged a needle into my veins, "My own mom is evil. She's trying to sacrifice me, trying to give me wings. What kind of a nightmare is this?" And then darkness consumed me. **

I snapped at that moment. My rage was so great that with one tug I was released from my binds. I ripped the duct tape from my mouth and untangled myself from the rope. Someone was going to pay for this.

**My eyes snapped open suddenly. Having no clue how long I was out, I stood. Something rustled on my back. Wings. Anger and adrenaline coursed through me. They were going to pay, every single one of them. **

With my wings ready, I took off and flew down the hallway at top speed. I had to be going well over 100 mph or whatever. The first white coat I saw was the first unfortunate one. I swung my arm out and it collided with the person's fat neck. They definitely weren't recovering from a blow like that-ever. Such sweet justice!

**Steadily, I took a peek around. My eyes were murderous as my heightened senses took effect. I was prepared to kill someone, something. That's when a rustle in the hall caught my attention. Anne, the bitch. With my arms out, I lunged and caught her throat between my hands. This could only end one way.**

My next victim was easy to spot. Jeb stood in the hallway, right in my path of destruction. This was too easy. I was flying too fast to stop now, and Jeb looked as if he was suspecting me. Crap. With a wry smile, he pulled out gun and said,

"I'm so sorry that it had to end this way, Maximum. You never understood your full potential. Sad." And he fired.

**My objective was simple. Strangle her. It was so simple that my "mom" saw it coming. She pulled a knife from behind her back, and with a choking breath she said,**

** "I'm so sorry that it had to end this way, Nicholas. You never understood your full potential. Sad." And she plunged the knife into my chest. **

_Eeek, how much do you guys hate me now? Don't worry, the last chapter will be fairly long, and I'll update it as soon as I can. If you like me enough to review, go ahead and show your appreciation, or your burning hatred for me. Either one. JUST REMEMBER TO REVIEW!_

_~Faxisthegreatest123~_


	16. Chapter 16

**Last chapter… *cries*. It's been fun. But all good things, and bad, must come to an end. So let's get this over with, I guess. Ready? **

**Fang's POV**

_There I sat, on my bed; naked and happy._

Wait-What? Why was I back at my apartment? The last thing I remembered was… my mom, giving me wings, killing me. My chest still stung from where she impacted me, for God's sake!

"Nicholas Christopher Walker," an unseen and unfamiliar voice called, "All that you witnessed is going to happen, unless you stop it.

"I am you're guide, Nicholas, to changing the inevitable. I've sent you back to this day for a specific reason. You are to start over, and destiny will change with each adjustment you make. This is your chance to begin again; this is your chance to stop the madness. Can you do that?"

"I, I don't know…"

"Nicholas, listen to me. You are meant to do this; you've been given an advantage unlike any other to help you accomplish this. You've started over, began again, but this time you have wings."

"Wha-?" I stammered. I turned to get a better view, and almost fainted when I saw the midnight blue feathers that were aliened on my extra limbs. I really did have wings.

So that was all real? My mom killing me, experimenting on me. Even Max was real? No wonder I still felt her lips on mine, the way her weight felt pressed up against me…

I was startled to hear Lissa call, "Is something wrong baby?"

"You have to go." I said, getting dressed. Before she could reply, I forced her out the door and proclaimed,

"I'm sorry, but… just… I'll pick you up Friday night. 7 o'clock."

Without so much as a warning, I slammed the door in her face.

~Later~

I sat in the restaurant, unable to stop toying with the keys in my pocket.

Lissa entered, joy filling her emerald green eyes. It had been a while since I had seen her that happy; not since I first asked her out, 7 years earlier. The thought almost made me regret what I was about to do, but if I didn't break it off, she most definitely would.

She waited by her chair, expecting me to be a gentleman and pull it out for her. Finally she flashed a ghost of a smile and cocked her head to the side.

"Aren't you going to sit?" I asked, leaning forward.

Her face froze, "Um," She stuttered, "yeah…"

Minutes later, we ordered and waited impatiently for our food. An uneasy silence deluded most chances of small talk.

"So, Crystal from the modeling agency called me back today." She said hesitantly, taking her very first sip of red wine.

"Let me guess!" I exclaimed, jumping at the opportunity, "you got the job! You're going to Europe!"

"Exactly," She stammered, "how-how did you guess?"

"I'm just lucky… I guess."

I didn't pause before saying, "Lissa, there's been something on my mind for the past few days." I silenced myself until I had her undivided attention.

"Oh?" Was all she said.

"You're a great girl, really. But, if you're for sure going to Europe, _alone,_" I emphasized, "you really don't need the guilt of cheating on me back home. I know you love me deeply, but that just isn't enough anymore."

Her face darkened, "You… are breaking up… with _me?" _

"Oh, I'm so glad you understand! I was afraid that these 7 years were a waste. Guess I was wrong. Have a good time in Europe; fulfill your dream of sleeping with someone foreign." I smiled, standing.

"You're having an affair, aren't you?" I heard her accuse. I almost doubled over in laughter, glancing back at the look she wore on her face. I didn't give a damn anymore though, because there was someone that I _had_ to meet.

**Max's POV**

_"I'm leaving for Italy tomorrow. Now are you coming with me or not?" Sam asked._

I shook my head, wondering why in the world I was dealing with this again. Wasn't I experimented on and then killed? Didn't Jeb get the satisfaction of defeating me once?

"Maximum Halley Ride," a voice somewhere in the distance said, "All that you witnessed is going to happen, unless you stop it.

"I am you're guide, Maximum, to changing the inevitable. I've sent you back to this day for a specific reason. You are to start over, and destiny will change with each adjustment you make. This is your chance to begin again; this is your chance to stop the madness. Can you do that?"

"Huh?" I thought. I was still unclear as to what this "voice" was asking of me.

"Maximum, listen to me. You are meant to do this; you've been given an advantage unlike any other to help you accomplish this. You've started over, began again, but this time you have wings."

"Huh?" I said, aloud now.

"I asked if you were coming with me to Italy." Sam clarified. I paid no attention to him or his packing my bags, just bolted into the bathroom. With the door closed and locked, I shrugged off my shirt and marveled at the limbs attached to my back. The voice wasn't lying.

I slapped myself, realizing for the first time why I couldn't get _him_ out of my head. I could still feel Fang's calloused hand on my own; I could still see the rejection in his dark eyes. If I let my mind wander, I could still focus on the way he looked, sweaty and exhausted his weight under my own…

"Max!" Sam startled me, slamming his fist on the bathroom door, "You can't avoid this. If you don't want to go, just tell me!"

I rushed to hide my wings, "Fine, I don't want to go with you. I can't just… leave my family!"

"But haven't these past 7 years meant anything?"

"They've meant everything to me, but I can't just get up and leave my whole life behind me!" I shouted, forcing the door open.

"I'm your life, Max," He said, reaching for my hand. I pulled arm back and swung, my fist connecting with his jaw.

"You were my life, Sam, were!" I exclaimed, pushing my way around him. I continued to pack my bags.

"You can't leave!"

"Just watch me!" I turned to leave our- I mean his- apartment. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him.

"I'd rather you stay." He whispered, coming closer for a kiss. Just as I could feel his breath on my face, I said,

"And I'd rather you let me go. Goodbye Sam." I left him standing there, starring at the engagement ring left in his hand.

~Later~

I shed not a single tear, knowing that it was going to end between us eventually. It had to. Destiny said so.

My car stalled in the pouring rain. It was rare to feel rain in Arizona, especially this time of year. I was struck by the unfamiliar drops that pelted my windshield. Doing something unlike myself, I stepped out and literally began to dance. I felt so much lighter.

I didn't stop dancing until headlights startled me. The driver coming from the opposite direction stalled, unmoving as his dark eyes met mine. In an instant he was rushing to my side.

He didn't hesitate to pick me up and spin me around; didn't hesitate to kiss me over and over. I had longed for him so much, so greatly that I put everything I had into his touch.

I found myself protesting when he pulled away, but his grip on my never loosened.

"Max," Fang proclaimed, "I love you so much, more than you'll ever know."

"Fang," I said, preparing myself to say something sappy. I came up with nothing other than, "Ditto," and smashed my lips to his again.

**Last time, Fang's POV**

It almost felt as if my car was driving itself, my mind was so absorbed in finding Max. Without thinking, I slowed my pace as soon as the local bar came into view. My eyes swept outside of the building, stopping on the girl dancing in the rain. My first thought was that Max was not that kind of person, but as my eyes found her chocolate brown ones, there was no doubt in my mind.

Before I could even process what I was doing, I was by her side. I didn't think to pick her up; to spin her around, it just happened. When my mouth met hers, it was out of an unbreakable habit. I was even a little shocked to feel her put everything she had into me, into our kisses.

When I pulled myself away, I could almost see the disappointment clear on her face. Though my grip never loosened from around her, I felt myself grow dizzy with excitement and love.

"Max," I announced, again without thinking, "I love you so much, more than you'll ever know." Nothing could have prepared me for what she was about to say,

"Fang," She paused, deciding how to respond "Ditto," and her mouth was suddenly on mine again.

**Awwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeee! I'm sorry for the delay, but everything I wrote I hated. And this, well, I love this. Hands down my favorite chapter to write. **

**That's my opinion. What did you guys think? Care to review? **

**This is it, last chance to tell me how you feel, what you think. Last chapter. **

**It's been fun. **

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


End file.
